


Do You Still Want Some Chipotle?

by angieowo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Chipotle, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream walks in on sapnap masturbating and joins in lol, im never written smut before, like hardcore smut, mcyt smut - Freeform, their minecraft personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieowo/pseuds/angieowo
Summary: And although Dream got the answer he was looking for, he stayed outside the door. Concern grew for his roommate, before a thought came to his head. It was a dirty, nasty thought, but also very realistic. There's so way the smaller was jerking off right?
Relationships: dreamnap - Relationship
Kudos: 69





	Do You Still Want Some Chipotle?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before || Also never written on AO3

Dreams heart echoed inside of his chest as he climbed his way up the smooth stairs. Why was he so nervous? He and the ravenette have been rooomates for months now, so why did he feel his body start to tremble while making his way to the others room. Perhaps it was the social anxiety that's manifested inside of him every since he was a child. Or perhaps it was the fear of entering Sapnaps room while he's streaming with his facecam on. But- Dream knew that Sapnap wasn't streaming, and he's grown accustomed to having him around so why did the shakiness not stop?

He took a breath in and focused on the issue at hand. It was a simple question; "What do you want for dinner?" so why was it so hard to ask? Dream regained his thoughts and knocked on Sapnaps door three times, quickly though so he didnt seem dramatic. In return, he heard his roommates voice reply shakily,

"Uh-Uhm ya?"

And Dream swore he could hear panting coming from inside, but perhaps it was just his imagination.

"Hey, uhm, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking chipotle but whatever sounds good to you is fine."

A small pat on the back to himself, Dream thought, proud to get a sentence out without stuttering to much. A small "fuck" arose from inside the room.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh ya. I-I'm fine. Chi-Chipotle sounds good" 

And although Dream got the answer he was looking for, he stayed outside the door. Concern grew for his roommate, before a thought came to his head. It was a dirty, nasty thought, but also very realistic. There's so way the smaller was jerking off right? 

\---

Sapnaps head lowered and a low growl erupted from his mouth while his hand continued to pump his shaft. He hadn't meant to get so worked up. He's had a small crush on his bestfriend, and also roommate, for a while now and whend browsing online, he came across a very.. well... unholy... fanfiction of him and Dream. The image of the older pounding him into the sheets as he begged to cum filled his head while he closed his eyes. He was surrounded in his own thoughts, and was so lost in them that he hadn't even heard the door open. He was only pulled out of his trance when he felt another weight on the bed, towering over him.

Opening his eyes, Sapnaps pupils went wide and he stared in shock as his crush, and roommate, was above him. 

"Tsk tsk.. Oh come on now Sapnap. Really? Are you that much of a slut that you can't go twenty minutes without a hand on your dick?"

The words were low and deep and they made Sapnap feel smaller than he was. He felt entranced by the words and froze. He was so mesmerized by the older that he didnt even notice the blonde slightly shaking and small whispers of confirmation to himself.

"Drea-Dream..?"

"Oh baby.. look at you. You look so pathetic."

Oh and pathetic did Sapnap look alright. He laid on the bed with his eye half lidded staring up at Dream. One of his hands was still wrapped loosely around his cock but didnt move, the other hand was gripping the sheets under him. Dream shifted over so he was half-straddling Sapnap, his body weight shifting to push down on the youngers cock. 

"No-Now here's what you're gonna do pretty boy~ You're gonna take my cock through your mouth while I finger you until you're seeing stars. Then I'll fill up your hole nice and tight, okay baby?"

Sapnap nodded impatiently, and Dreream took that as a yes. Dream snickered and unzipped his zipper, pulled down his underwear, and let his cock spring loose, the tip hitting Sapnaps face. The older rolled his hips forward and effectively pushed half lf his length into Sapnaps mouth. The smaller immediately gagged and let out a long moan and his eyes fluttered to the back of his head. After his gag reflex calmed down a bit he began bobbing his head. He wasn't able to get his cock fully in his mouth but fuck it felt as though it was already down his throat. He licked and bobbed and sucked as if his life depended on it. 

While the shorter was having fun being choked by Dream enourmas shlong (I can't take myself seriously) Dream looked through Sapnaps bedside cabinets and eventually found some lotion. After scooping off a generous amount onto his finger, the blonde slowly inserted one. The younger groaned in response but was quickly shut up by Dream rolling his hips forward, cahsing Sapnap to practically choke. The taller added in another slowly after and scissored them, just barely brushing against Sapnaps prostate. (I always read prostate as prostitute and now i dont know how to say it correctly) The ravenette whined loudly in protest but quickly shut up when Dream rolled his hips once more. 

Feeling that he was ready, Dream shoved a third finger in and hit the smallers prostate head on. Sapnaps toes curled and he let out a high-pitched whimper. Dream chuckled in response and pulled his dick out quickly

"I'm not going too rough am I?"

The worry in his voice brought Sapnap down from his high and whispered back 

"No, you're doi-ing amazing babe" 

Dream smiled and moved down the bed, and turned around. He pinned Sapnap with his arms around the others shoulders and knees near his legs. Spreading the youngers legs, he started to slowly go into the others hole, as to not hurt the (most likely virgin) male beneath him. Sapnap hissed in pain and gripped the bedsheets beneath him. He felt as though he would break. Dreams cock was going to break his body in half, and honestly, he was okay with it. Eventually the pain turned more into pleasure, and feeling of something so big inside of him made his legs begin to shake, still forced apart by Dream. Dream took that as a sign to move and slowly pumped in and out, taking his time. All that did was drive Sapnap crazy and his back arched. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed Dream to go faster, it was too fucking slow. He attempted to roll his hips and grind agaisnt the others balls, but rough hands held him in place. He was gonna go insane.

A mumbled string of words left his mouth and the older stopped his actions.

"What was that sweetheart~?"

Mumbled words came out once again.

"If you aren't gonna speak up, then we're gonna keep going at my pace baby. So beg."

A deep, stern tone interupted his normal voice on the last part, and fuck, it nearly made Sapnap cum right there. The youngers face flushed even more than already, if possible, with embarresment.

"D-Dream,, please..! I-I want more. I want.. you to go faster- please..?"

The words left the shorters mouth, with whimpers interuptting inbetween.

“Anything for you~”

The pace quickened and the sound of the skin slapping together filled the room. Dream looked down at the submissive male and god, did he want to remember this site forever. Sapnaps eyes were fluttering and his tongue was threatening to roll out. It was under closer inspection that Dream realized he was fucking Sapnap so hard we was drooling. 

“Mm look so beautiful, so good for me Sapnap”

With the constant utters of Dreams praise and the pace that he was being pounded into, Sapnap knew he was close. All of a sudden, a nerve was hit and Sapnap let out a sluttish unholy moan. It only took a few more thrusts before cum erupted from his cock, splattering the white thickish liquid all over his stomach. Dream pulled out, it would be rude to cum in your best friend after all. 

Then, an idea came to Dreams mind. Either this would be really fucking hot, or Sapnap would hate him forever. Just as the younger was calming down from his high, his mouth was filled and he gagged slightly. He looked up, eyes still half-lidded, at the older who was now face-fucking him. It took a couple more seconds before the older came, and Sapnap choked slightly on it. As Dream pulled out, cum fell out of Sapnaps mouth and it dripped onto his mouth and stomach. 

They stared at eachother and the rooms atmosphere shifted. 

“So uhm, Do you still want chipotle?”


End file.
